A conventional cabled television system or a shared antenna television system comprises a cable that is connected to a distributor from which branch cables extend for connection to end users in order to receive and transmit signals of the television system. The main cable comprises a coaxial cable having an end to which a coaxial cable connector is mounted for connection with the distributor.
A conventional coaxial cable connector is shown in FIG. 6 of the attached drawings, which comprises an F type coaxial cable connector comprising a connector body A, which comprises a clamp barrel A1, a hollow plug B coaxially received in the clamp barrel A1, and an O-ring C and a nut D set around the plug B. A coaxial cable 80 has a free end inserted into a terminal end A2 of the connector body A in such a way that an inner insulator layer 82 and a core conductor 81 of the coaxial cable are located inside the plug B, while a shielding layer 83 and an outer jacket 84 of the coaxial cable are located between the plug B and the clamp barrel A1. A tool (not shown) is used to apply a pressure to the clamp barrel A1 so as to force the clamp barrel to securely and tightly engage the outer jacket 84 of the coaxial cable 80.
To couple the conventional connector to a coaxial cable, a tool is needed to clamp the clamp barrel A1 and the coaxial cable together. Care must be exercised in using the tool in order to ensure tightness between the clamp barrel A1 and the coaxial cable 80. Carelessness in using the tool may lead to undesired un-tight engagement between the connector and the cable.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide a structure of coaxial cable connector that allows for formation of excellent tightness of engagement and easy operation in order to overcome the above discussed problems of the conventional coaxial cable connectors.